Don't Hurt Him
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Jongin, kadang aku tidak suka kalau dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata dengan tatapan seperti itu." / "Aku harus cepat, Jongin pasti sudah menunggu di kantin." / "Ya, ini aku. Xiao Luhan. Selamat datang di permainanku, Do Kyungsoo…" / "Apa? Berhenti katamu? Kau belum menjawab, BODOH! Katakan! Apa yang kau berikan padanya sehingga ia lebih memilihmu daripada aku, HAH?" / KaiSoo. BL.


**Don't Hurt Him**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast :: Xi Luhan – Byun Baekhyun – And Other…**

**Genre :: Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: "Jongin, kadang aku tidak suka kalau dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata dengan tatapan seperti itu." / "Aku harus cepat, Jongin pasti sudah menunggu di kantin." / "Ya, ini aku. Xiao Luhan. Selamat datang di permainanku, Do Kyungsoo…" / "Apa? Berhenti katamu? Kau belum menjawab, BODOH! Katakan! Apa yang kau berikan padanya sehingga ia lebih memilihmu daripada aku, HAH?" / KaiSoo. BL. Yaoi. 1S. DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMent. All cast belong to god. But, the story is mine ^^**

**.**

**Perhatian!**

**Banyak typo(s) dan juga kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje dan kecepetan, juga kesalahan lain yang terdapat dalam fict ini~ Mianhamnidaaaa *bow***

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**Happy Reading, Chingu-deul… Happy Reading, KaiSoo Shipper (-^_^-)**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang merapihkan pakaiannya pagi kembali isi tasnya dan tersenyum saat di rasa semuanya sudah berjalan menuju meja makan, mengambil dua buah kotak bekal yang terletak disana dan memasukkanya ke dalam tasnya.

Kyungsoo duduk sebentar di sofa. Sembari menunggu seseorang menjemputnya, ia membenarkan sepatunya terlebih dahulu.

**Tiiinnn Tiiiinnn~**

Bisa Kyungsoo dengar suara klakson yang berbunyi di depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali. Meraih tas ranselnya dan kemudian berlari kecil keluar rumah.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum –lembut saat melihat seorang _namja_ sedang berdiri menyandar pada mobil _sport_ berwarna _Metallic Blue_ di belakangnya."Selamat pagi, Jongin." Sapa Kyungsoo. Berjalan sembari tangannya yang melambai pada _namja_ yang dipanggilnya 'Jongin'.

Jongin tampak membalas lembut senyuman Kyungsoo yang dilemparkan padanya."Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo _chagiya_… Seperti biasa, aku sangat mencintaimu hari ini."Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya begitu Kyungsoo sampai di depannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menolak, ia malah membalas pelukan Jongin dengan lembut. "_Nado_."Gumam Kyungsoo Kyungsoo rasakan kalau Jongin memeluknya sangat memang terlihat lebih _protective_ dan manja pada Kyungsoo sejak sebulan lalu –tepatnya pada hari dimana mereka resmi berpacaran.

"Siap untuk berangkat sekolah, _hyung_?"Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kini matanya menatap langsung pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang selalu membuat dirinya tenang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk."_Ne_, _kajja_!"Jawabnya.

Jongin tertawa kemudian mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu tersenyum setelah pintunya terbuka dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk segera melangkah untuk memasuki mobil pribadi milik Jongin. Setelah Jongin memastikan Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman, ia menutup pintunya dan segera duduk di kursi di belakang kemudi.

Sebelum benar-benar menyalakan mobil dan berangkat menuju sekolah, Jongin sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan._'Ada yang kurang.'_Batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Jongin sedang menatapnya intens. "Ada apa, Jongin? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat dan sesekali mengerjap lucu.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Meraih _seatbelt_ dan memaikannya."Kau kebiasaan, _hyung_._Seatbelt_ tidak pernah kalau kita ditilang bagaimana?Atau lebih parahnya kalau misalnya kita mengalami kecelakaan dan kau tidak memakai _seatbelt_, aku yang akan merasa bersalah nantinya." Ceramah Jongin. Masih menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak kaget.

"_Pabbo_!Kenapa bicara seperti itu?Aku kan jadi takut, Jongin."

"Ya, salah sendiri, kenapa tidak pernah ingat untuk memakai _seatbelt_, hm?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak biasa memakai _seatbelt_.Lalu, kalau kau tau aku selalu lupa, kenapa tidak memperingatkanku?"

"Apa?Aku selalu memperingatkanmu setiap hari, _hyung_.Bahkan, hampir setiap kita jalan-jalan aku selalu menceramahimu."

"Aku kan memang selalu lupa, Pangeran Jongin yang tampan…" Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan itu.

"Iya, makanya aku bilang… Eh?" Jongin memotong ucapannya sendiri karena mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan berbeda kali ini.

"Ada apa, Pangeran Kim?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mengetahui gelagat aneh _namjachingu_nya yang mendadak berhenti berbicara.

"Ehm~ _anni_, _anni_!Bukan apa-apa. Hah, kau selalu saja bisa membuatku luluh, _hyung_. Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang dan lupakan masalah _seatbelt_._Arra_?"Jongin dengan gugup menancap gas dan segera meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo menuju sekolah.

'_Kalau kau, Pangeran Kim.'_Ucap Kyungsoo senang dalam hatinya.

**.**

Setelah Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran, ia dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Jongin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, begitupun lewat di sebuah lorong, orang-orang yang melihatnya memandang iri pada mereka.

"Jongin, kadang aku tidak suka kalau dilihat oleh banyak pasang mata dengan tatapan seperti itu."Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil sedikit mengangkat wajahnya agar dekat dengan Jongin.

"Hm?_Wae_?"

"Menakutkan seperti seorang yang asing yang berbeda jenis dengan secara intens dan yah… itu menakutkan untukku." Jelas Kyungsoo, polos. Fokus memandang kedepan.

"Kau tau, _hyung_?Kau itu terlalu .Menurutku, mereka itu berpikir kita itu sangat serasi. Seharusnya _hyung_ senang…" Jelas Jongin. "Itu tidak menakutkan, tapi mungkin sedikit risih , sebaiknya tidak terlalu ,kita tidak tau mereka juga tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kita, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Oia, istirahat pertama aku tunggu di kantin, ne?Aku membawa bekal yang berbeda hari ini."Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menatap Jongin.

Jongin selalu bahagia jika sudah melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang lebar seperti itu. Rasanya, seperti melihat malaikat yang bisa membawanya terbang keatas langit!

Jongin mengangguk."Tentu akanada disana." Jawab Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tidak , sepertinya –benci pada mereka berdua. Oh, tidak! Tatapan mata itu hanya tertuju pada satu orang! Dan itu tertuju pada…

Do Kyungsoo!

Matanya berkilat meninju tembok hingga tangannya memerah. "Sialan kau, Do Kyungsoo!"Pekiknya pelan. "Tunggu saat jam istirahat pertama!" terkepal di bergemertak marah.

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan semua bukunya saat _sonsaengnim_ baru saja keluar dari kelasnya karena jam istirahat pertama sudah tiba.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau ke perpustakaan tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun –teman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Maaf, Baekkie. Aku ada janji dengan Jongin di , buku yang kupinjam sudah kukembalikan kemarin." wajah bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti."Oh, baiklah kalau hanya bertanya, merasa bersalah, oke?Aku juga sebenarnya ada janji dengan Chanyeol di begitu, aku duluan, ne?"Baekhyun segera berlalu setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo dan tersenyum semangat.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah temannya jika sudah menyangkut namjachingunya –Chanyeol, si kapten tim basket. Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan semua bukunya dan mengeluarkan dua buah kotak bekal dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Aku harus cepat, Jongin pasti sudah menunggu di kantin."

Kyungsoo membawa dua buah kotak bekal itu dan segera keluar dari kelas, berlari kecil menuju kantin, tempat Jongin sedang , karena Kyungsoo yang menyuruh Jongin untuk menunggunya di kantin.

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil di sepanjang lorong menuju tebalnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu _ballad_ romantis yang terdengar indah juga merdu. Tinggal satu belokan ke kanan, maka Kyungsoo akan menemukan kantin di paling pojok lorong. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan membawa kotak bekalnya –dan Jongin- saat hendak berbelok ke kanan.

Namun…

**GREPP!**

"HMMMMPPPPHHHH~!"

Bukannya berbelok ke kanan, Kyungsoo malah pergi ke kiri.

Ah, bukan!

Tapi, seseorang menarik Kyungsoo ke arah mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan juga satu tangannya digunakan untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak berontak.

**Prakk~**

Satu kotak bekal yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo terjatuh saat orang itu menjatuhkan air takut. Sungguh takut. Siapa orang yang sedang berbuat ini padanya dan apa alasannya?

Demi apapun…

Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin sekarang.

'**Jongin!'**

**.**

Sudah hampir 15 menit Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo di kursi paling pojok kantin terus menatap jam tangan dan pintu masuk kantin secara bergantian. Ini tidak tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya , Jongin tau kalau Kyungsoo bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ kemana, sih?Apa sedang di hukum _sonsaengnim_ yang tadi mengajarnya?" Gerutu Jongin. Ia terus saja menatap jam tangannya. Memperhatikan jarum jam yang terus bergerak per detiknya.

"Jongin!Kau disini? Dimana Kyungsoo?" Seseorang menyapa Jongin saat Jongin sedang sibuk dengan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati seorang _namja_ manis dengan _eyeliner_ dan rambut _Dark Brown_–yang Jongin tau kalau dia temannya Kyungsoo- sedang berdiri bersama seorang_ namja_ tinggi –yang Jongin juga tau kalau _namja_ tinggi itu adalah kapten tim basket sekolahnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?Loh?Aku pikir bersama _hyung_, karena dia belum datang dari tadi." Jawab Jongin. Pikirannya mulai menanyakan tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo padanya?Itu berarti Kyungsoo tidak bersama dengan Baekhyun, bukan?

"Aku pikir Kyungsoo _hyung_ di hukum _sonsaengnim_ jadi tidak ke kantin."Lanjut Jongin dengan nada yang khawatir.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras." bahkan sudah keluar kelas dari tadi. Saat aku menanyakan padanya akan pergi ke perpustakaan atau tidak, dia menggeleng dan katanya dia ada janji denganmu di kantin. Aku meninggalkannya karena aku juga memiliki janji dengan Chanyeol di perpustakaan." Jelas Baekhyun.

Perasaan Jongin semakin tidak pikirannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo._Dimana Kyungsoo? Dengan siapa Kyungsoo?Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo?_Batinnya berkecamuk.

Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu, Jongin! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mencari Kyungsoo _hyung_.Kau tenang saja, Baekhyun _hyung_.Lanjutkan saja acaramu dengan Chanyeol _hyung_.Aku janji akan menemukannya."Jongin membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap kepergian mendongak pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol…" Lirihnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun."Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Karena Jongin sedang mencarinya dan akan segera menemukannya. Lebih baik sekarang kita berdoa semoga Kyungsoo baik-baik saja…" Ucap Chanyeol bijak.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

**.**

Seorang _namja_ membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah gudang tua di belakang sekolah di dorong secara paksa oleh _namja_ itu yang membuat tubuhnya sangat meringis.

"S-siapa kau?"Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

_Namja_ itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan .

"K-kau…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang kini tengah _namja_ yang juga satu angkatan dengannya.

"Ya, ini aku. Xiao Luhan. Selamat datang di permainanku, Do Kyungsoo…" Ya, _namjachingu_ Jongin.

"A-apa m-mak-sudmu, Luhan-_sshi_?"

**Brukh!**

Kyungsoo di hempaskan pada tumpukan kardus yang ada di gudang itu dengan keras."Argh~" Ringis bukan saja, di hempaskan dengan kekuatan yang tidak kecil dan mengenai kardus yang isinya setumpuk buku itu sangat menyakitkan, apalagi tubuh kecil seperti Kyungsoo.

**Brak!**

Luhan menutup pintunya dengan kasar dengan cara di tending oleh kakinya sendiri. Kemudian, Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan kembali memberikan _Death Smirk_-nya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sudah kau berikan pada Jongin sehingga ia lebih memilihmu, hah?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, dan perlahan ia menangis. Luhan memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya dan menekannya keras sehingga terdapat tanda merah di pipi Kyungsoo yang putih mulus itu.

"Ya!Apa yang Jongin sukai dari _namja_ lemah dan cengeng sepertimu, hah?!" Bentak Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo jatuh menimpa kardus –tentunya membuat kardus yang berisi berkas tidak terpakai itu menjadi rusak.

"Argh~ hentikan, kumohon, Luhan-_sshi_…" Mohon Kyungsoo. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kasar seperti ini, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terasa remuk.

"Apa?Berhenti katamu? Kau belum menjawab, BODOH! Katakan! Apa yang kau berikan padanya sehingga ia lebih memilihmu daripada aku, HAH?" Luhan membentak ini, kakinya ikut punggung Kyungsoo, masih dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Arrkhh!"

"Katakan padaku, atau aku akan terus berbuat kasar padamu!Apa kau memberikan tubuhmu, hah? Atau kau memberikan seluruh yang kau punya? CEPAT JAWAB!" Tangan Luhan menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan tanpa perasaan menampar pipi kiri Kyungsoo dengan keras.

Semumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo belum pernah diperlakukan sekasar ini oleh orang lain. Bahkan orang tuanya atau Jongin sekalipun, selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan sayang. Namun sekarang…

"DO KYUNGSOO! Jawab aku!" Bentak Luhan, kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang daritadi tidak menjawab dan malah sibuk menangis dan sesekali merintih sakit.

PLAKK!

Sekali lagi, tamparan keras untuk bibirnya berdarah dan pipi yang memerah sempurna –tanda telapak tangan Luhan.

"L-Luhan-_sshi_… J-Jongin-tidak suka… orang kasar… dan dia… _namja_ yang baik."Ucap Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang kini menarik kerah tersenyum."J-Jongin juga… t-tidak suka orang… yang mem-bohonginya" Tambah Kyungsoo.

Luhan terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. "Apa maksudmu, HAH? Kau akan bilang kalau aku membohonginya dan selalu berbuat kasar?!" Luhan kembali membentak. Kali ini, ia memukul Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo terlempar cukup jauh.

Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi… Sungguh… Ingin rasanya, mati sekarang…

'**Jongin… Kau dimana?'**

Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terbaring tidak berdaya. "DO KYUNGSOO, BRENGSEEEEKKKK!" Luhan bersiap untuk meninju wajah Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan penuh.

Sebelum…

**BRAKKKK!**

Pintu gudang terbuka dengan Luhan menoleh pada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu Luhan membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ya, Kim Jongin berdiri disana dengan nafas yang memburu dan juga wajah yang marah.

"J-Jongin?"Gumam Luhan menghentikan aksinya untuk membuat Kyungsoo menderita di depan matanya sendiri.

Jongin tidak berekspresi datar dengan wajah memerah akibat segera berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang tergeletak di menatap sekeliling, semua kardus-kardus itu berantakan dan pandangannya berhenti pada mundur selangkah saat melihat mata Jongin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo, hah?" Geram Jongin. Ia mendekati Luhan dan hendak menampar pipinya karena tangannya sudah terangkat di udara.

"Uhukk- Jongin…" Terdengar Kyungsoo yang memanggil Jongin dengan suara menurunkan kembali tangannya yang hendak menampar Luhan kemudian berbalik pada mendekati Kyungsoo.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pada … menangis."Kau tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?Maafkan aku _hyung_, ini salahku." Sesal Jongin. Memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak berbuat apapun, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kaku seluruhnya.

"L-Luhan-_sshi_ tidak ber-sala-lah, … harus… mencoba bicara… padanya."Ucap Kyungsoo terbata. "_Uljjimayo_…" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Luhan hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan jaraknya yang terbilang merasa Jongin pada Kyungsoo sangat lembut dan tulus, berbeda dengan saat dulu ketika Jongin masih menjadi _namjachingu_ Kyungsoo-pun, sangat lembut dan penuh dengan kasih … yang tadi diucapkan Kyungsoo itu benar?

Jongin mencoba menarik nafasnya dan menetralkan kembali amarahnya pada Luhan yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo celaka.

"Bertahanlah,_ hyung_.Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang."Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal_ menuju mobilnya.

Luhan masih terdiam. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat melihat Jongin yang menggendong Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Ada suatu perasaan yang bergemuruh di dalam hati Luhan. Perasaan kesal dan perasaan bersalah…

"Kenapa kau memilih _namja_ lemah seperti Kyungsoo dan meninggalkanku, Jongin?Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa yang Kyungsoo berikan padamu sehingga kau bisa begitu mencintainya? Tatapan matamu-pun, terlihat bersinar ketika dengannya daripada denganku dulu…" Luhan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Jongin, sebelum Jongin keluar dari gudang dan membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit.

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Luhan."Kau ingin tau jawabannya, Xiao Lu?"Tanya Jongin mengangguk, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam dalam gendongan Jongin sambil matanya yang tertutup.

Jongin menarik nafasnya pelan."Karena aku tidak suka orang yang kasar dan aku tidak suka di lebih baik berhubungan dengan _namja_ lemah namun lembut seperti Kyungsoo. Yang salah denganmu adalah kau yang berselingkuh dengan namja lain saat aku adalah _namjachingu_mu. Mencumbu berbeda-beda _namja_ di belakangku dan berbohong saat aku tidak memberikanku apapun, hanya cinta yang tulus dan kasih sayang yang luar biasa, yang mampu mengubahku menjadi mencintainya dan selalu ingin mengerti Xiao Lu?Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ini semua bukanlah hanya ingin pihak sekolah jangan sampai kau melukai Kyungsoo lagi. Dengar itu, Xiao Lu…"

Dengan itu, Jongin benar-benar keluar dari gudang itu dengan sedikit Luhan yang jatuh terduduk denganair mata yang mengalir deras.

Luhan tau sekarang, kalau dirinya bersalah.

**.**

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit saat jarum infus berada di lengan kirinya. Juga beberapa perban serta plaster yang menempel di bagian wajah dan tangannya.

Dokter bilang kalau Kyungsoo tidak mengalami luka berat, hanya beberapa luka ringan dan memar saja di sekitar wajah dan tangannya.

"Jongin, apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? Kenapa dari tadi kau menatapku sesedih itu? aku seperti akan mati saja…" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan."Tidak, bukan kau tampak jelek dengan plaster-plaster aku tau, itu salahku."Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

" kubilang, ini bukan salahmu ataupun Luhan-_sshi_. Percayalah padaku…"

"_Andwae_!Ini saja aku lebih berhati-hati dan menjagamu_hyung_, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." Sergah Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut –lagi."Sudah ku katakan padamu, kalau ini bukan salahmu atau Luhan-_sshi_.Ini hanya permainan salahnya jika Luhan-_sshi_ bicara seperti itu dan memperlakukanku seperti ini? Itu semua karena dia mencintaimu, Jongin…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya lagi, semenjak ia mencumbu Sehun-sepupuku di rumahku saat aku tau kalau dia adalah _namja_ yang kasar."

"Aku tau itu." Jawab Kyungsoo, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuat Jongin damai.

"_Saranghae, hyung_…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai Jawaban.

"Uhm~ bagaimana dengan Luhan-_sshi_ sekarang?"

"Aku tidak menyerahkan urusan ini pada pihak mereka yang mengurus."

"Kau yang terbaik, Jongin… Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _hyung_… Terimakasih telah memberikanku cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dan senyuman penuh kelembutan yang selalu membuatku damai."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"_Ne_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

Okee, aku tau ini gagal!

Tapi, gak apa-apa. Sebagai bentuk terimakasihku ajja, karena berkat dukungan kalian –para readers dan semua orang- yang sudah menyemangatiku sehingga ff ini adalah ff-ku yang ke 50! *horeeee :p*

Yasudah…

Aku gak terlalu berharap banyak untuk review di ff abal nan jelek ini. Dibaca ajja aku udah makasih banget ^^

Hehehe… Gomawooo…


End file.
